


In Shining Armor [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Podfic of 'In Shining Armor' byjenna_thorn:Pepper rides to the rescue with a black Bentley for a stallion and the Black Widow for her squire.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	In Shining Armor [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Shining Armor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125008) by [jenna_thorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn). 



Cover by podfic_lover

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nsjq4ba2w4xpavp/%5BMCU%5D%20In%20Shining%20Armor%20HQ.mp3?dl=0) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wXVutL4RCQfA6av-6yRot5QJ03ZhtkIJ/view?usp=sharing) | [Mediafire](https://download1079.mediafire.com/ie3h59q4mrtg/kvf454a5fd1n1rw/%5BMCU%5D+In+Shining+Armor+HQ.mp3)
  * **M4B:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8o4lzzu5yjew2t4/%5BMCU%5D%20In%20Shining%20Armor%20HQ.m4b?dl=0) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oMI2NQyzrac7Kwhe4dlIeeWeJerpH6F_/view?usp=sharing) | [Mediafire](https://download1325.mediafire.com/9rdo9fytu8ag/9ytiztsd5oq3q6o/%5BMCU%5D+In+Shining+Armor+HQ.m4b)

## Size

  * **MP3 & M4B:** 11.8MB  


## Duration

  * **MP3 & M4B:** 8:08min

  
---|---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
